Lovely Wife
by WolfLove
Summary: Naruto has been gone for a year, leaving behind his wife and four kids. Just a very short one-shot and easy to read. My first time trying for Male and Female, so don't flame me! Rated T for maybe a warning.


**Lovely Wife**

**Just a short and easy to read fandom about Naruto and Sakura and their kids~ I thought of this when I was watching my seven month old niece roll around in her walker. **

**-Sigh- This is one of the first time I tried at the male and female type, I hope that it goes well…**

**I need a BETA for 'One of Many Presents' for the first chapter (Gunter) and the second chapter (Conrart) THAT WAS A HUGE SPOILER.**

**Thanks for reading, hope I get a review~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, otherwise I would be rich and won't be typing this!**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

I walked in the door and a smile on my face. My two children rushed up to me, their little arms embracing my legs. The other two were still my children, but they were teenagers, so they didn't rush to me automatically; though they came at me in a hurried way that made me smile. Their arms were warm and welcoming as they wrapped around my chest and waist. I patted each one on the head then gave them all a kiss. The two older ones protested, but I kissed them anyway, because I knew that they wanted it anyway.

"Father!" My youngest, at five, kept a good grip on my right leg. His little voice was bright and heartwarming. "You were gone for a whole year!" He yelled out, and then he started to cry. This crying brought my daughter, age seven, into tears as she held onto my right leg.

"We thought that you wouldn't come home." My second eldest spoke, I could hear the tears and sadness, his thirteen-year-old voice was starting to squeak, but I didn't comment. I was waiting for my eldest to speak.

However, he continued to look at me, his blue eyes so like mine that it betrayed how he felt: he was angry because I was gone so long, sad because I didn't keep contact with them, and frustrated because I didn't speak first. He looked away for a second, before he turned back to me, eyes glittering bright with tears. "…thought you had died, and left us here all alone with Mother." I barely caught the beginning of his sentence, but I knew what he was saying.

I looked down to my three little ones, then back up to Ryohaishi. "I am sorry that I was gone that long, but all of you know what I was doing, and that what our job enlists us to do. I told you that I was going to be gone that long, and you told me that you will still be here, which I took to heart, and I know that you guys would advance without me. I trust that Hokage Hyuuga-sama has taken care of your training?"

Ryohaishi (eldest boy at 17), Takamura (second eldest boy at 13), Naraki (second youngest and only girl at 7), and finally Likusha (youngest boy at 5) all nodded their heads, knowing that I wanted Neji to take their training higher than the rest of the students, Genin, and Chunin levels than necessary. I wanted my children to know that it was like when I was younger, to show them that I had to work much more hard than they had to because I had the demon fox in me.

A flash of pink exploded from the kitchen, and ran straight into me. I was glad that the three let go of me and stepped back. My back hit the door, and I groaned softly, but I held my wife Sakura with all the strength I could muster. I could feel her tears soaking my stretchy black shirt, but I held my arms around her, burying my face in her soft pink locks, inhaling her scent.

She started to sob, and I could feel my own tears welling up. "Sakura..." I whispered her name, and she broke fully down in tears. I hated this, when she cried. We have been married for twenty years, and every time I go out on a S-Class mission, I would be gone for long periods of time. When I could, I would send letters to them, if I thought that it wouldn't be too dangerous.

I slid down to the floor she rested in my arms and between my legs. Her tears still soaking my shirt, and I could feel my own tears starting to slide down my face. Our children, even Ryohaishi came to me, and I wrapped my arms around all of them. I missed my family so much.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After the kids went to bed, I stared at my wife of twenty years then brought her into my arms, cradling her there. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she looked up to me, her vibrant sea green eyes were filled with love. Something I noticed is that they were also filled with lust. "I love you." I murmured, sliding my hands up and cupping her face before I kissed her gently.

I could feel each touch and stroke of her body emanating with love, each kiss filled with want. Our bodies danced in harmony, and I was pulled under by her soft caresses. My mind was full of love and lust at the same time, and made me more wanting and demanding. Everything that I wanted, she would give me, and I would give back to her.

When we finished our lovemaking, I stared down at her, my blue eyes reflecting into her sea green ones. I leant down and kissed her softly, and she sighed against my lips lovingly. She brought her hand up to my blonde hair, running a hand through the soft and long locks. "I think that we have to cut your hair again, Naruto." She said, and I chuckled softly. Sakura giggled then kissed me again.

"We'll see my love, we'll see."

**END**


End file.
